Gods
Founder Gods The Founder Gods are the 3 Gods that gave up some of their power to create the mortal plane, using parts of themselves to make up the world. Jeet Often referred to as the "Wandering God" Sanguine, The Original Founding God, asked of Jeet to give part of himself to become the moon to control the seas and tides, forming new lands to explore. Jeet agreed to give some of his power to create the mortal world as to have a new place to explore, a place for creatures and people to inhabit making it ever changing. Jeet is often depicted as a male Feline Beast-Folk, usually a Lynx or Leopard variant. Associations * Travel * The Sea * Forests * Deserts * Exploration * Fruit Bearing Trees * Beast-Folk * The Moon Doll Fa Referred to as the Elven God, it is believed that she created Elves in her own image and is thus one of the Patron Gods to all Elven races. As Doll Fa is Associated with both love and vows she is often the God whose priest marries most couples, though any priest of a god may technically preform these services. Doll Fa joined the founding gods after Jeet, saying that a world is nothing without Beauty and Knowledge giving a part of herself to become the Sun to illuminate the world as to see it's beauty. Associations * Elves * Knowledge * Vanity * Beauty * Love * Vows * Writing Sanguine Sometimes called "Plane Crafter" Sanguine was the original of the Founder Gods and decided that he would create a new plane of existence where gods did not inhabit, he wanted to create mortals that could do as he wishes, create, imagine, design. He relinquished some of his power to become the world. Sanguine Created Humans to inhabit the world with the power of sentience to grow from Doll Fa's gift of Knowledge and to create. Associations * Humans * Craftsmanship * Agriculture * Domestication * Fishing * Architecture * Community Dark Gods The Dark Gods are the considered the 5 most Evil of the gods. The Dark Gods usually offer great power to gain worship and followers, usually through fear and trickery. Minnow Known as the "God of Vice", Minnow seems to seek only a good time, many write him off as a lazy god who just wants to let loose and have fun but some scholars believe his intentions to be much more sinister, that he uses his power gained by his worship to corrupt the minds of more mortals, some have even theorized that his eventual goal is to destroy what life is like for mortals, corrupting communities and strong men with their vices, breaking down civilization at it's core, the people. Associations * Gluttony * Lust * Alcohol * Gambling * Debauchery * Addiction * Laziness Shor Shor the Monster Smith is known for the creation and inspiration for most monsters, Often Depicted as a blacksmith holding an ogre's head to an anvil and hammer. Shor is worshiped by many forge masters as the creator of the volcano forge, and father to the giants who gifted this knowledge to Orcs, which the humans were able learn from after trade deals were struck and make the advanced forges used in the empire before the "Western Segregation". Associations * Volcanoes * Forges * Strength * Orcs * Basket Weaving * Giant-kind * Trolls * Pottery * Stonemasons